School Boys
by SarcasmGoddess
Summary: High School AU! Focusing on the Bad Touch Trio and the main ships: SpaMano, FrUk, PruCan and PruHun. Some other side pairings like DenNor, SeaLat, AmeriPan and many others!


_**Everything here belongs to Papa Hima (because IDK how to spell his name).**_

 _ **And IDK if Seychelles has a human name, but in this fanfic, her name is Mickaela. Then, Nyo!Prussia is Julchen.**_

 _ **Alright… IDK what else should I say.**_

 _ **Right, this will be uploaded whenever I can't write the Xover (like these days), but my main fanfic is still**_ _Everything has a reason_ _ **. Okay. I think that's all. Ah, don't forget to post some precious reviews!**_

* * *

 _Arthur Kirkland,_ he thought, _Arthur… Kirkland_

Of course, the teachers wouldn't want him to work in team with his friends, Gilbert and Antonio, but why Arthur? There were plenty of students that would be willing to take him as partner, yet they make the teams and he gets Arthur. He had to admit, Arthur was pretty smart. He was also a handsome young man, but he swore a lot. Francis wondered why he would be like that. He also wondered why he hated him. He didn't remember doing anything wrong with him. Actually, he didn't even remember chatting with him for longer than a minute.

 _C'mon,_ he said to himself, _it's not like it's the end of the world. You may even get a new friend._

He looked at the blonde Brit and made eye contact, which lasted for about 3 seconds. He had turned around at focused back on the paper. Francis decided he would do that for homework and walked to Arthur.

"Hey, got any idea for the project?" The Frenchman asked

"I've got one" Arthur replied "And it's you not screwing it up"

"I can do that! Why would you think I would screw it up?"

"Because…" Arthur didn't have a response to that "I'm just telling you that I want an A, even better, A+, so I'm not letting you ruin this"

"Fine. Why are you in such a bad mood today, dear?" He asked

"I'm not in a bad mood." He stated "And don't call me dear"

"Why not?" Francis asked

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Arthur asked

"I just want to get known to my new teammate" The blue-eyed teen replied

He blinked, surprised "Why would you?"

"And why not?" Francis smiled "Let's start this. Do you have any ideas? I'll write them down" He offered and grabbed his notebook and a pen

Francis listened to Arthur's ideas, they were pretty good ones. He wrote them down with neat handwriting; sometimes he added his own ideas. The class ended quickly, and they were more advanced in the project than most of the students.

"See you later" Francis told Arthur and went to join Gilbert and Antonio

"Fine" Arthur agreed and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Hey how are you doing, Francis?" Antonio asked cheerfully

"Good, good. See, Arthur is a really good and smart person in the inside, not like most people think" Francis said "But with such a foul mouth"

"Everybody knows about his foul mouth, Frenchie. So he's actually… How did Kiku say it? _Tsundere_ " The Prussian said

"You really liked that guy, didn't you?" Antonio asked

Francis shrugged "Why wouldn't I?"

"Dunno. You like everybody anyway" Gilbert replied

"Everybody is a beautiful" Francis said

"At least for you" Antonio added "But that doesn't matter"

"At least he can do the project by himself and you still get a high grade" Gilbert suggested

The blonde considered the idea for a few seconds "I'd LOVE to do that. But… I can't do that to Arthur" He protested

Antonio looked at him confused "You've done that before, what's so different now?"

"I-I dunno… It just doesn't feel right" Francis admitted

"Fine, then you can say you actually did some of the work this time" The Spaniard smiled sympathetically

Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Guys, we should get something to eat now" Antonio suggested "It's lunchtime"

"Ja!" and "Oui" were what they said to agree

* * *

They walked to the cafeteria and got themselves something to eat. The food wasn't the best, of course, but they were hungry, and any food would be good.

Arthur sat with Alfred F. Jones, Kiku Honda and a girl, Mickaela, from Seychelles. Matthew Williams, Alfred's lost twin, went to sit with them. They chatted about diverse themes, from debating the existence of UFOs to the multiple uses of maple syrup.

The trio sat with Julchen, Elizabeta and Lovino. Julchen was Gilbert's sister, while Elizabeta was one of his best friends. Spain was Lovino's tutor and helped him with homework, so they had agreed to eat together. They didn't chat as much as the other students did. They usually only ranted about the teachers and school. Or teased each other. That was something they loved to do.

"So, Lovino, Antonio, are you finally dating or something?" Elizabeta asked when they sat together

The Spaniard slightly blushed and shook his head

Lovino's response was a bit different. He blinked and looked at her confused "No. Why would we?"

The Hungarian took a deep breath and started telling them a lot of reasons. She had added more reasons since the last time she asked that.

"The day will come, but it's not today, Liz" Gilbert said

Francis smiled "Of course the day will come! Don't you see how cute they are together?"

"I wanna be a bridesmaid! Oh wait… A groomsmaid!" Julchen said cheerfully. Her face turned serious "But why aren't you together? I mean, it's a perfect match" She pointed out

"True" Gilbert agreed with his sister

Lovino hid his face with his hands "I guess it's nonsense to try to deny it"

"Yes, it's nonsense" Elizabeta smiled

They could spend all lunch time trying to find a way to argue with her, but she always had more and more facts to fight with. She also had Francis. He agreed with her that the Italian and the Spaniard were perfect for each other

"Do you think Ivan is finally with Amelia Jones?" Francis asked

"Dunno" Antonio said "Probably"

Julchen shook her head "Alfred doesn't let him get close to her. He's over protective with his sister, although she's capable of taking care of herself"

"He must be jealous. Even though he's older, he still can't get a serious relationship. Then goes his little sister that is apparently in love with a Russian." Elizabeta pointed out and took one of Gilbert's biscuits without him noticing

They discussed topics like that, sometimes adding comments about how boring the last class, if the food was good and that finally Gilbert realised Liz had taken his biscuit.

They finally walked away to their classes. The next one was Math. Francis remembered none of his friends were with him in that class and he could finally have some peace for a while, although he always got bored without them.

* * *

Mickaela walked to Math with Francis, since her classroom was close to his.

"Mick" Francis said "How are you today?"

"Hungry" She said. She realised that wasn't the answer she expected and added "I'm good, thank, you" Mickaela smiled widely "What about you?"

"I'm really good, can I ask you something?" Francis asked

"Sure, anything" The girl replied

The Frenchman asked "Do you like Arthur Kirkland?"

Mickaela blinked "As a friend, yeah. Why?"

Francis asked himself why he would ask that. He didn't know, so he shrugged and made up an excuse "Dunno. He seems to be a nice guy, and you're a nice girl that spends a lot of time with him"

"You're a nice guy, too, and I spend a lot of time with you, Frenchie" She pointed out

"Right. Well, I was just wondering, since I want you to be happy and with good company. Anyway, I'll see you at my house tonight, right?"

Mickaela nodded "Of course!"

"Great" Francis opened the door of his classroom "See you tonight!"

He walked in and sat down on the back of the room. Hr could wither sleep or chat with his classmates, later he would get somebody to explain the class for him, in case he didn't understand the homework.

* * *

He woke up when somebody pulled a chunk of his golden hair. He yelped in pain and looked up to see a pair of big green eyes. He blinked several times, trying to focus.

"A-Arthur?" He asked when he first saw the emerald eyes. Then he realised the boy above him wasn't blonde "Antonio!"

The green eyed Spaniard nodded "Were you thinking about that British guy?"

Francis didn't move for a second, he was sleepy, and then shook his head energetically "Why did you pull my hair?"

"Cause you wouldn't wake up. I swear we tried everything, but you would just move your head away or something. Gilbert went to get a bucket of water to wake you up, somebody spread a rumour that you were in a comma" Antonio explained "Anyway, what were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember much. The last thing I remember was Arthur yelling at me" Francis said. He actually remembered more, but they were small details. He dreamt about a party with the trio and a few friends, Arthur included. Francis wondered what had he done in his dream to make the brit yell at him like that.

"Good. Anyway, you've been sleeping for like… 3 periods? Something like that. And History class is boring without you" He whined "So we decided to skip that class. I thought it would've been cooler, but see, you made us worry about you"

Gilbert came in with a bucket of water; a few ice cubes were visible. He sang something about his awesomeness… That was normal. And something about a guy, old Fritz, to watch him. **(AN: *COUGH* Mein Gott *COUGH*)**

"Agh, I wanted to spill this water at you!" Gilbert protested

Francis smiled "Now you can't. But he pulled my hair" His expression turned into a frown when he looked at Antonio

"Would you prefer cold water?" Antonio asked innocently

"Of course not!" Francis replied

"Good. Now, let's do something more awesome and less boring" Gilbert smiled

* * *

 _ **DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I WROTE FRANCE INSTEAD OF FRANCIS? A LOT OF TIMES! NOT FAIR. NOT FAIR AT ALL.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Sarcasm Goddess**_

 _ **Alfred: I can think of many reasons why Artie yelled at Frenchie!**_

 _ **GOOD FOR YOU, ALFIE.**_

 _ **But I love y'all :D**_


End file.
